


Driving Me Bananas

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non magic AU, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Neal was honest when Emma asked his opinion, that's what you were supposed to do, right?





	Driving Me Bananas

Gold winced as the front door slammed open then closed. He carefully put down the knife he’d been chopping carrots with and wiped his hands off on a tea towel. Neal stomped into the kitchen and made a bee line for the fridge.

“Dinner’s in an hour.”

“Wanna drink.”

With all the dramatic grace of a teenager Neal threw himself onto a stool at the breakfast bar and glared at his chocolate milk as if it had personally offended him. Gold was about to ask him what was wrong when he heard Belle’s footsteps on the stairs and decided to wait for back-up before he attempted to navigate the depths of teenage angst.

Belle took one glance at Neal’s slumped form and raised her eyebrows. She sat down beside him and leaned over to swipe a carrot piece from the pile Gold had chopped, before she popped it into her mouth she asked; “So, how was your day, son?”

“Girls are weird.”

Gold and Belle waited for more details, although the look they shared confirmed that they both knew this would be about one girl in particular.

Neal raked his hands through his hair and huffed; “Emma’s had something done to her hair, a perm or something. Anyway, she asked me what I thought and then threw a fit when I said it looked all yellow and curly.”

His son’s choice of description jogged an old memory. Gold tried to catch hold of it while Belle explained how Neal might have complimented Emma’s new hairdo. He started humming to himself and sang quietly; “I don’t know as much as the other’s do…”

Belle and Neal turned in unison to stare at him.

“Any reason I’m getting advice in musical form, Pops?”

“Yellow and curly, it’s from a song, I think,” – he clicked his fingers, - “Yeah, we took you and Emma to see the show when you were wee. Oh, what was that show called?”

Belle was humming now too; “There was something about custard and jelly. And there was a red and yellow dog.”

Neal groaned and dropped his head into his hands; “The Tweenies. Jake’s Banana Song.”

Gold and Belle shared a grin; “That’s the one! I like bananas, all yellow and curly! You and Emma drove us made singing that song for months.”

“I gotta call Emma and say sorry.”

“You think she remembered that song after all this time?”

Neal shrugged; “Course she did. Emma always remembers song lyrics.”

He walked into the den and mouthed the compliments that Mom had suggested to himself, then punched call on Emma’s number. He spoke quickly when she answered; “Hey Ems, I’m sorry I make you think I thought your hair looks like a banana. It doesn’t, it’s sophisticated and elegant.”

“Your Mom told you to say that didn’t she?”

“Yeah, but only ‘cause she knows I suck at decent compliments. Why didn’t you just say that I’d quoted a line from a Tweenies song?”

He could hear her roll her eyes at him.

“Because those jerks Barry and Chris were stood like two foot away and they’d already made fun of my hair, didn’t want to point out that my best friend had just compared my new do to a banana.”

Neal sucked in a breath through his teeth; “Want me to lob a ball at their heads in gym?”

“Nah, they’re not worth the effort,” she paused for a second. – “What is on the radio?”

He groaned; “That’s not the radio, that’s Mom and Pops trying to remember the words to the Banana Song. Oh my God! Parents are embarrassing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the YouTube of the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgD3or1BgHQ


End file.
